Best Friends and Wedding Bells
by Silver Hawk Angel
Summary: It's funny how your best friend ends up being the man you love more than anyone else. No hints on the crossover, sorry this is so short!


A.N. & Disclaimer: I do not own any of the follwing anime series I am using(wish I did though).

Here's the story:

Today is my wedding day, the day i marry the man of my dreams. He always helped me when I'd fallen, always been there for me, even when I was going out with some he didn't like he supported me. He's benn there for me through good and bad.

When I was younger others use to make fun of me, and no one wanted to be my friend. Then I met him, he was my first friend. We were always hanging out together and even played games together. He stuck up for me when others made fun of me.

I watch as my mother grabs another kleenex and blows her nose. She has been crying since yesterday. I watch my best friends in the mirror as the fuss over their dresses. I smile as I remember all the good times I shared with them after I met them. Back then he had just left to study in America when I met them.

After three years, a couple of boyfriends, and numerous crushes he returned. I remembered that day like it was yesterday, I was walking home from school when I rounded a corner and brushed shoulders with someone. I mummbled an apology and continued walking until a familar voice said my name. I slowly turned around, when I saw who it was i gasped, said his name, then ran to hug him. He smiled and commented on how great it was to see me after so long. We went out, had a bite to eat and spoke about old times, even though we weren't that old. He told me he had just moved back and wanted to start spending time with me again, I loved the idea. He met my boyfriend at the time, and told me he didn't like him, but he'd support me, no matter what. It wasn't long after that I dicovered his instincts were right, my boyfriend tried to force himself on me. He taught that man a lesson I doubt the guy will ever forget. I smile, he helped me a lot after that and I am so greatful to him. 

It was about a month after my boyfriend and I were through when he asked to meet me for luch one day. When I showed up he told me he loved me and thats when our relationship began. About two and a half years later, he asked me to marry him. The funniest part was he asked my dad for my hand in marriage, and for once my dad didn't blow a fuse about the guy I was going out with. I was so happy, and I am still as happy now as I was then. It's funny how your best friend can end up being the man you love more than anyone else. 

One of his friends walks in and tells us we have five minutes. My mom breaks down and starts crying, I stand up and walk over to her.

"I'm losing my little girl," she sobs.

I smile, "I'll always be your little girl."

She halfway smiles, then asks, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, lets go," I tell her.

My dad is waiting for us in the hall, outside the door. He smiles at me. "Ready?" he asks.

I nod.

He smiles and extends his arm to me, I take it.

My friends line up with his friends and my mother goes to sit in the front.

The music begins and the flower girl starts down the isle. Next my friends and his follow the girl. I turn to my father and smile, he smiles back as we walk to the beginning of the isle. This is my dream wedding, everthing is done in silver and white, and somehow they found the most beatiful white roses for me.

Everbody stares at me as we walk down the isle. I hear many whispers of "she looks beautiful". I smile. I look up at him and he smiles back at me.

My father hugs me when we reach the alter, then goes to sit beside my mother. I turn to my fiancé, and he takes my hand as we turn to face the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony. If there are any among you here today who object to the joining speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest says.

For some odd reason I almost expected someone to stand up and say the do disagree with our marriage. I wonder for a second, then look at him and all my worries are gone. We smile at each other.

I was so caught up in the moment I barely heard any of what the priest was saying. I knew he and I were meant to be together, and even though some of my friends didn't agree with me they still supported me.

I heard him say "I do." Then the priest turned to me. "Do you Usagi Serenity Tsukino take this man to love and to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

The priest smiled at us and said, "By the powers invested in me by God, I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

He grabbed me and pulled me into a earth shattering kiss. When we ran out of air we pulled apart. I heard the clapping and cheering, but it did really register. He and I stood there for a few more seconds before turning toward the crowd, and walking down the isle.

Many people congratulated us, I wondered who some of them were, maybe people he knew.

We walked out of the chapel and got into the awaiting limo. We waved at everyone as we pulled away from the curb.

He turned to me and smiled, "I love you, Usagi."

I smiled at him and replied, "I love you too, Kamui."

A.N. betcha didn't expect that, huh? Well, please review. I wrote this story in my math class, but it took me a while to think of who I wanted to use as the male character, then I decided to try something different, but I'm still not sure. I know it's a little short, but I was considering a series to go with this story, I still don't know though. Anyways, Thanks for reading! 


End file.
